


Ending Scene Collection

by RepeatOne



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepeatOne/pseuds/RepeatOne
Summary: A collection of one shots about breakupsOpen to requests!





	1. (Chaeyoung x Hoseok)

Park Chaeyoung's tired eyes moved from her laptop screen to her phone. That uneasy sinking feeling was swirling around again in her stomach as she glanced at the time; two o'clock in the morning. Hoseok was supposed to call at one. They had agreed upon a set time and date once a week where they would do a video call while he was away on their world tour. Doubting herself, she flicked back through their chat to double-check their agreed time. One o'clock in the morning on the 24th for her, one o'clock in the afternoon on the 23rd for him.

She was right.

She frowned down at her phone as that annoying yellow number 1 remained beside the last message she had sent at ten past:

_"Let me know when you're ready to call! ^^"_

 

 

At quarter-to-three she sent another message, but the yellow number 1 remained:

_"Please take care of yourself, it's much hotter there than here so please don't get a cold! Keep yourself hydrated~!"_

 

 

At half-past three, she sent another message, but the yellow number 1 remained:

_"I'm gonna have to sleep soon, I can't stay up much longer..."_

 

 

At four o'clock, she sent her last message of the night, though the three previous number ones remained:

_"talk tomorrow. night."_

 

 

Worry was always the first emotion to come to her when he did this, though she knew from experience that there was never any reason to be worried. She had to work the next morning and so she shut down her laptop and tossed her phone aside, quickly relenting and turning the volume up and pocketing it inside her hoodie just in case he called while she went to remove her make-up. She carefully cleansed her face and applied her skin care and brushed her teeth, another twenty minutes passing by in the blink of an eye. Climbing into her bed, she pulled the covers up around herself and checked her phone again, letting out a bitter laugh to spite herself. He _always_ did this - she didn't even know why she was feeling disappointed that he hadn't followed through when he never followed through despite all the promises and apologies that he was sorry and he would do better.

He was sorry.

He would do better.

Every single time it was the same answer.

He _wasn't_ sorry.

He _wasn't_ doing better.

 

Suddenly, the KaTalk ringtone blasted through the speakers and Chaeyoung's heart leapt, before she frowned.

It was Yoongi. He had been calling her over the course of their tour to check-in, but maybe he knew something about Hoseok. Panic flashed through her for a moment as she wondered if something had happened? Was Hoseok using his phone instead?

 

"Hello?" she greeted him.

_"Oh, Chaeyoung? It's Yoongi."_

"Hey, what's up?"

_"I was just wondering how you were doing. Did Hoseok call you earlier?"_

"No, he didn't. Is something wrong?"

 _"We got caught up in some meetings."_ he lied.

"So why are _you_ calling me now?" she demanded, sitting up straight in bed. "He was supposed to call me three hours ago, is he okay? Is he sick?"

_"No, he's not sick. Sorry, Chaeyoung, I didn't mean to alarm you."_

Biting her bottom lip, Chaeyoung leaned her head on her palm, her face flushing hotly as tears suddenly spilled over her cheeks, the corners of her mouth tugging downward as she tried to stifle her sobs, her shoulders shuddering as she tried her hardest not to let him hear.

_"Chaeyoung? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"I don't know how much more I can take." she whimpered, her breathing punctuated by harsh gasps, her voice wavering and powerless as tears continued to flow steadily, reduced almost to a whisper.

Yoongi's stomach twisted, wishing for nothing more than to go to her and comfort her. Chaeyoung and Hoseok had been together for three years and overseas tours were always a testing time for them, but he never expected that she would be this upset about it. Hoseok never let on that her being mad at him was anything other than mild annoyance. Yoongi never expected she was suffering like this.

"Is he there?"

_"No. He went out a while ago, but I don't know where."_

Yoongi shifted on his hotel bed as he listened to her soft, heart-breaking sobs, unsure what he could possibly say to her.

_"Have you tried calling him?"_

"He never answers my calls, even when he's home I'm lucky if he picks up." she breathed out, clearing her throat as she calmed down somewhat. "I'm just sick of this waiting around for him on the slim chance he might actually fucking keep his promise."

 _"I'm sorry, Chaeyoung, I never realised it was like that."_ he replied. _"I'll talk to him."_

"Just tell him to call me, please. I know you guys don't have any data roaming there, but if you can make the effort to spare ten minutes then he has no excuse."

_"I will. I hope you guys can talk soon and sort things out. Take care of your health, Chaeyoung, it's cold in Seoul."_

 

She hated him. She _hated_ him when he did this. Hoseok always knew exactly what to say - he knew exactly why she was mad at him every time he did this and he knew exactly the rights words to say to her in order to make her believe that he was genuinely sorry.

Yet it still kept happening.

She was too angry to fall asleep - a feeling that unfortunately was not so unusual in her relationship. The constant disappointment. How was it possible that he treated her so well when they were physically together, yet have such little regard for her while away? The disappointment was turning into the ugly realisation that she was only able to do so much, that she couldn't single-handedly take care of this relationship and never was it clearer than right at that moment:

Hoseok wasn't putting in nearly as much effort as she was.

All she was asking for was him to keep his promise for a five minute phone call once a week.

That was it.

It wasn't good news when his best friend was more considerate of her than he was! What the hell was she doing? Why was she putting herself through this? What was she hoping for? Waiting until his music career finished for good and maybe then he would actually do his part? Chaeyoung sat upright, her fingers curled into fists, chest shuddering from the anger that was flooding her veins. She deserved better than this. She deserved someone who was willing to do for her what she was willing to do for them. Falling back against her headboard, she stared at the picture frame on her desk opposite. A photograph they had taken on their first anniversary.

She was still in love with him.

She knew he wasn't a bad person, but he was so, so, careless and that was what hurt the most.

She could see clearly how much potential their relationship had to be amazing, if only he wouldn't do the things she explicitly asked him not to, if only he would actually follow through when he offered to make-up for what he did to hurt her - to them. If only he acted on how much he said he loved her. If only he tried to repair their relationship with the same level of desperation he put into begging her not to leave him when he fucked up badly.

He was such a sweet and thoughtful, loving and affectionate guy, at least in person, but the time they spent apart was when he began to stray a little.

It hurt so much that she couldn't trust him to keep his word.

She was _still_ in love with him.

But she deserved better.

 

*     *     *

 

_"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"_

Yoongi stopped outside a practice room in the company building, his ears pricking up at Hoseok's voice. They had only been back in Korea for a week and Hoseok had been in a worse mood than usual, almost starting a physical fight with Yoongi when he found out he was talking to Chaeyoung. Yoongi had snorted at the idea of his morals being so high when he was off flirting with other girls online behind her back.

_"All of a sudden?"_

Chaeyoung.

 

"Are you seeing someone else? Is that what this is? I know I'm away a lot and my schedule causes a lot of timing issues, but-"

_"HAVE YOU GIVEN MY FEELINGS A SINGLE THOUGHT?!"_

Silence fell between the couple, Chaeyoung's eyes welled up as she stood across from him shaking with anger that took Hoseok aback.

"Babe..."

"I'm so sick of this. We have talked this issue to death, I could ask you to keep your damn promises to call me on time when you're away or when you're busy at home until I am blue in the face, but it wouldn't matter how much of an issue I make it - you _still_ keep ignoring it!"

"Is it that much of a big deal?"

"...I have made it crystal clear how important it is to me." she said calmly, disbelief and disappointment running through her. "This is exactly what I mean, Hoseok."

"What?" he barked, anger starting to rise within himself as he folded his arms to figure out what she was on about now.

"It doesn't matter to _you_ , so why give a damn if it matters to _me?_ You only think about yourself!"

"That's not true."

"I have done everything I can to keep this relationship going! I found a new job and apartment in Seoul just to be close to you, I took care of your mother when she fell ill last winter and went to her every day in the hospital while you were busy. I always, always answer your calls but somehow when I try to call you I can never get through. I put up with all the bullshit you've pulled and chose to get over all the times you hurt me with your supposed 'curiosity' and thoughtlessness because I genuinely believed you were a good man. You've hurt me _so_ much, but I chose to stay anyway. And what did I get in return? A man who still can't muster up enough respect for his girlfriend to remember to give her a fucking five minute call once a week."

"Chaeyoung..." he began, his voice breaking as tears brimmed in his eyes. Shit, he really never thought of it like that. "I'm sorry, I know I've not been good, but I promise I-"

"Stop! I'm ending this here."

"Babe, please!" Hoseok pleaded, reaching to take her hand, his heart almost stopping as she backed away from him. "I love you..."

"Do you?" she laughed, tears dripping down her own cheeks. "You're all talk, Hoseok. You always have been."

"Please, if you just give me-" he stopped himself short upon seeing her deadly expression.

"What chance would this be? Eighth? Ninth? I've given you enough. I've been patient enough. All you had to do was care. Do you know how many nights of sleep I've lost because of you? Because I've been waiting for you to call, because you wouldn't pick up when I tried, because I was too worried to sleep and later I was too angry because I couldn't believe you kept doing this... I'm done."

Chaeyoung did not have the patience nor the energy to be swayed by Jung Hoseok falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands as he cried, trying his best to convince her to stay, not having realised this was how she felt the entire time. Maybe if he had've truly regretted the things he did... maybe that would have made all the difference. He tried to stop her from leaving the practice room, but she shrugged off every touch and stormed to the door, slamming it behind herself.

 

Yoongi's eyes widened as he sipped his coffee, the straw falling from his lips as a crash emanated from inside the practice room and Chaeyoung stood silently with her back to the door, her palm pressed over her eyes.

"Chaeyoung..." he started, approaching her gingerly and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? I'm sorry he was such a prick."

"Don't apologise for him." she breathed. "He had so many chances. I made it so easy for him and he still couldn't do it. He's a not a bad guy, but I've done enough, Yoongi, I'm done."

With that, Chaeyoung patted Yoongi's hand that was still on her shoulder, uncovering her eyes to give him a small smile. "Thank you for checking in on me, Yoongi. I really appreciated your calls."

So badly, he wanted her to come to him. He had seen first hand how sweet Chaeyoung was and he had naturally began noticing how Hoseok ignored her calls more often than not, even when they were just sitting together doing nothing. He remembered how much Hobi had bragged about his pretty girlfriend who was moving to Seoul for him all the way from Melbourne. Yoongi was surprised at the time, never expecting him to be able to charm a girl that much. But the more he had interacted with Chaeyoung in their chance encounters, he realised that she was just someone who had a lot of love to give and cared deeply about those around her. She never only brought gifts for Hoseok, but for everyone else, too, and once she had learned about their likes and dislikes, would even try her best to match that.

They had grown fond of her over the years and no one would blame her for leaving, but they would have to be on Hoseok's side for the sake of their team.

"If you-" Yoongi began, frowning, unsure whether or not to say what it was he wanted to say. "I probably shouldn't say this, because Hoseok is one of my closest friends and it's not really appropriate, but if you want someone to talk to... I'll make sure to answer your calls. You're an- a good person, Chaeyoung, and I hate to see you suffer."

She gave him a look, as though trying to figure out whether there was any hidden meaning behind his words, but nodded anyway.

"Thanks, Yoongi. I'm gonna go. See you arou- ah, maybe not anymore." she corrected herself with a sad smile, stepping away.

Another sudden crash from inside the practice room made them both jump and Yoongi muttered something about getting in there before he destroys the place. He hesitated for a second, his fingertips on the door, battling with himself over whether or not to hug her.

It would make it too obvious, then, wouldn't it?

Instead he grunted a goodbye and she nodded, turning on her heel and making her way into the elevator. They waved at each other until the elevator doors closed and she was gone.

 


	2. (Taehyung x Lisa)

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Lisa asked, putting herself in Taehyung's line of vision as he stared off into the distance.

His eyes snapped to hers, her voice having jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." he grunted, reaching to drink from his frappuccino.

"You've been distracted a lot recently... is everything okay at work?"

She watched as his set his drink down, his elbows resting on the arms of the chairs as he clasped them together over his stomach. His eyes avoided her gaze as he took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He felt slightly nauseated as he failed to meet her eyes. He'd been making more and more excuses not to see her over the last couple of months and he thought she would have broken up with him because of it, but she seemed to be way more into him than he had expected.

Oh boy, it had to be said:

"Lisa, I..." he began, his stomach flipping with nerves, "Let's stop here."

"Stop what?" she asked innocently, her big eyes still trying to meet his, but couldn't.

Was it a language problem? Did he need to be more direct? Was she just pretending not to understand his meaning? She did like to pick and choose with her understanding, using her foreigner card every now and then in order to flirt with him, forcing him to explain what his suggestive comments and messages meant when she knew damn well what he was insinuating. Contrary to her innocent look, she loved teasing him, she loved making him hot and bothered by making him tell her exactly what it was he wanted to do to her, where, when and wearing what. It had been fun, he wasn't going to deny that for a second, but he just didn't feel the connection with her that he had with others.

It wasn't a matter of communication - her Korean was exceptionally good, it was just a clash of personalities, a mismatch of future goals. She had let him know early on how much she hated kids, how she dreamed of moving back to Thailand and spending all her money on expensive shoes and clothes, how she wanted to keep a pretty ragdoll cat and her dream car was a Rolls-Royce. He had indulged her the whole time, playfully discussing their future lives as filthy rich world travellers, but he ultimately found her off-putting. She was too excitable, too invested in him after too short a time together. She wasn't the one for him. At work, however, there had been someone he was confiding in and, well...

 

"What I mean is, I'm breaking up with you." he said, more confident now.

"What?" Lisa blurted out, covering her mouth. "Why? What, what did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong!" he assured her, panicking and searching frantically for napkins as he could see her entire face growing red as she tried to not cry in public. She hung her head and hid behind her hair as Taehyung jumped up from his seat and dashed to the self-service area, grabbing a pile of brown, papery tissues and sitting down beside Lisa, who was now covering her face with her hands. He put his hand on her back, patting it softly as she took the tissues and dabbed at her face.

"Then why?" she sobbed, unaware of all the judgemental looks being thrown his way. "Why are you breaking up with me?"

"Look, Lisa... it's been a great nine months with you, but I just think we're not a good match. I think we want very different things for the future. It's nothing to do with anything you've done, believe me. I just think it's right that we honour what we want in our own lives and they don't happen to align-"

"Tell me what it is you want and I'll change!" she pleaded, her tall frame suddenly looking very small. The more she begged, the more pitiful she looked, the more it annoyed him. It felt suffocating and was, truthfully, the only reason he had talked around the subject previously when he tried to break it off. When he tried to do the right thing at the right time. But he couldn't wait any longer.

He refused simply, but not unkindly. "It's not right, Lisa. It's for the best if we end things here. I'm sorry."

Pulling together all the courage she could muster, she turned to face him, braving his calm gaze. How could he seem so calm? How could he not be the least bit upset? She suddenly felt her cheeks burning up out of embarrassment. Yeah, she knew dating someone as handsome and cool as Kim Taehyung was just a fluke. She knew she was pretty, but she somehow still felt out of his league. In the end, she supposed, it was all the comments about how good they looked together that had probably encouraged her to not let go. For some reason, though, she felt like she had to hold on, like she would never meet another guy like him again. She never would meet someone like him again. He ran around in the financial sector circles while her whole life revolved around the dorks at the dance studio she taught at - totally different worlds. She had appreciated his quirky personality, though the odd looks he had given her when she went a bit too far in her own silliness hadn't gone unnoticed, just ignored.

"Did you... did you ever love me?" she asked finally.

"Lisa, you're such a great girl!" he assured her while dodging the question.

That meant no, then.

She bit her bottom lip as she nodded in understanding, shaking her head as he apologised again. She clasped her hands together as she leaned her elbows on her thighs and after a moment, she rose up, Taehyung following suit.

"I have to go. I have class in an hour." she mumbled, leaning down to sweep her drink up and grabbing her backpack, shouldering it. "Take care of yourself. I doubt we'll run into each other again, but if we do, allow me some dignity and let's pretend we don't know each other."

"Sure." he agreed softly. "You take care, too."

With that, Lisa turned on her heel and hastily made her way out of the cafe, quickly disappearing out of sight as she ducked into the subway station only a few metres away.

With a gentle sigh of relief, Taehyung visibly relaxed, scooping his own drink up, sauntering out of the cafe and pulling out a chair at a table.

 

"About time!" the pretty girl with long, shiny dark brown hair and a haughty face on the other side scolded him. "She didn't suit you at all, you were totally right."

Taehyung simply grinned, looking over to her and reaching out for her hand. She gave him a look for a second before placing her palm in his.

"Let's face it, the moment I met you I never stood a chance." he purred, lifting her hand up to kiss the back of it. "So fucking beautiful and smart."

Jisoo chuckled at his cheesiness, but agreed anyway. "Let's go to Jeju this weekend."

"Jeju?"

"I booked a nice pension for us there, right by the ocean."

"Can you fly, though? I mean, it won't be dangerous?"

"It's fine for this trimester." she nodded. "It's still really early days, you know? It's only five weeks, it's not even safe to announce. I can still take care of this and we can pretend it never happened."

"Absolutely not!" he protested. "I know it's your body, but that's my baby, too."

Jisoo grinned shyly under his intense and serious gaze.

"Arrange a dinner with your parents." he said, kissing her hand again. "Introduce me as your boyfriend. Once it's safe, we can tell them in private and then-"

_"Get married?"_

The pair whipped round to the direction of the third, intrusive voice. Taehyung gaped as Lisa stood before them, a furious blush coming over Jisoo's face as she looked away. She flinched as a sharp slap was delivered to Taehyung's cheek and she couldn't help but turn to him as he hissed in pain and Lisa tossed a bank passbook at him.

"You left it at mine." she uttered, looking over to Jisoo. "You sure that this is the man you want to have a kid with? Trust him at your own peril."

"You dare!" Jisoo started, rising up from her seat with a scowl.

Saying no more, Lisa turned once more and left, leaving Taehyung in pain and Jisoo shaking with anger.

Taehyung wasn't like that.

Not with her, he wouldn't be like that.

For sure.

 


	3. (Jin x Jisoo)

Kim Seokjin shivered as a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance and looked up at the sky in wonder as a brilliant flash of lightning lit up the night, a fantastic shade of electric purple. He smiled to himself as he continued down the road, umbrella over his head as heavy rain poured down in fat drops, hammering the material above him. It was a warm summer night and he enjoyed the drama of being in a thunderstorm while in the comfort of humid air. People rushed all around him, those who had forgotten to bring any form of protection against the weather running with bags and jackets pulled hastily up over themselves as they sought out shelter. A louder clap of thunder surprised even him and he heard a few car alarms in the distance.

Funny, Jisoo would always-

 

Jin stopped in his tracks, his mind suddenly going straight to his ex-girlfriend.

 

He hadn't spoken to her or heard much about her from the day they separated months ago over his unwillingness to give her the family she so desperately wanted due to his career not yet being stable. He loved her too much to ask her to wait for him, he loved her too much to even give her the option - instead initiating the break-up from his side. He frowned at the tarmac below his feet as raindrops pelted the small puddles in the uneven surface, his grip on the umbrella tightening as the desire to run to her suddenly overwhelmed him. Was she with someone else? Their mutual friends said she wasn't, so did that mean she was alone right now?

No, she couldn't be alone, not right now.

 

Before he could stop himself, Jin's feet began carrying him towards the direction of her apartment, his pace quickening into a brisk walk which became a jog which soon became a run. He didn't even have to think about the directions, he knew the road so, so well. For years he had taken the same path to her home and so before he even realised how far he had gone, Jisoo's apartment building came into view.

Punching in the security code, the gold framed glass door slid open and Jin rushed inside, tossing his umbrella into the stairwell as he took the steps three at a time until he reached the third floor and arrived outside apartment number 302. His heart was racing and he wasted no time in sliding her lock up, his thumbs gliding over the pass code keys and sliding it down again, thankful that she hadn't changed it as it unlocked for him and he swung the door open, rushing inside and flinging his shoes off.

 

His chest rose and fell as he panted harshly standing in the dark living room door way, not saying a single thing for the concern was obvious in his face, in his stance, in his presence.

Jisoo's trembling form looked up at him with wide eyes, too scared to say anything at all, flinching at the flash of light that lit up the dark living room as she hid behind the sofa as far away from the open balcony window as she could be. The same wide eyes that squeezed shut upon a loud clash of thunder suddenly resonating around the air were wet with tears. Without a word, Jin crouched down beside her and sat on the floor, his back against the side of the sofa as he pulled her into his lap, his strong arms securing her against his chest. He pressed a comforting kiss on the top of her head, the hand that was on her back gently rubbing up and down.

She was terrified of thunderstorms, the only one thing he had ever witnessed scare her half to death.

Jisoo squealed as a particularly loud bang of thunder broke out overhead, startling even Jin and he chuckled as Jisoo curled into him even more than before.

 

Neither of them spoke as the thunder gradually went further and further away, the lightning dying down with it until all that was left was the sound of heavy rain filtering through the open window, until they were simply holding each other close without an excuse. Jisoo raised her fingers and placed them on his shoulder, the fabric of his white t-shirt soft under her touch. She nuzzled her head further into his chest and Jin found himself automatically kissing her hair gently, as he had always done when they sat like together like that.

As he always had.

The tall lamp that stood above them flickered back to life, the television resuming a broadcast, the entire room returning to a warm yellow glow. The pair were distracted by the sudden bursts of light and Jisoo naturally shifted away from Jin. Their gazes met and Jisoo almost found herself tearing up again, though not out of fear this time. The breakup had been hard on her - he was all she had known for seven years, the only man she had ever looked at, the only one she could imagine spending the rest of her life with and his breaking up with her had left her feeling stranded and alone. He hadn't even given her the chance to explain how she was feeling before he broke it off. He hadn't asked any questions, or demanded any answers. It was as simple as stating that he couldn't give her what she wanted, letting go of her hand and walking on without her - it was sudden, it came without warning and left her absolutely heartbroken.

What was the meaning of this, then?

Jin searched her face for a moment and realised it wasn't as plump as he remembered it being. His eyes travelled down her frame and he realised she was a good bit more skinny than she had been when they were dating. Maybe it was his being a chef and keeping her well fed that kept her weight up, but... no. She looked healthier back then. Suddenly the questions he had never asked her piled themselves on his tongue, but he kept his lips sealed. Why did she suddenly want a family? Was she willing to wait for him? For how long could she hold out until it was no longer acceptable? How were they going to survive with one income source and a baby? How could she go through the trouble of pregnancy for him? It wasn't that he didn't want a family - there was no better person than Jisoo for that - but he wanted to be stable. He wanted to be a solid rock, a firm foundation of support for her and the restaurant was still fairly new, the income wasn't guaranteed and it wasn't fair on him and it wasn't fair on her and it wouldn't be fair on an innocent child.

 

_Why did you suddenly want a family?_

_Why did you decide everything for yourself?_

_I could never ask you to wait indefinitely for me to be ready._

_Why didn't you give me a chance to save our relationship?_

_I wanted you to find a man who is ready to give you what you wanted before it's too late._

_You didn't give me a choice._

_I sent you away, I let go of you because I love you._

_I never questioned you, because I love you._

_  
_

_I still love you._

 

Jin raised a hand to tenderly cup her cheek and Jisoo swallowed back any tears that were threatening to fall, neither of them having said a word from the moment he came crashing through the front door - unannounced but welcome all the same. Their faces edged closer and closer together until their noses brushed against each other's. Jin tilted his head the slightest bit to press his lips to hers, their kiss was slow, gentle, natural and for a moment, they were together again.

For a moment, the world made sense again.

 

Jin broke away after a minute, feeling something wet on his skin and Jisoo's bony fingers quickly flew up to her cheeks. He calmly, softly pulled her hands away and wiped the tears from her face, a sad smile on his lips. He thought she would've moved on by now, he thought she would have done her best to find someone who was ready to marry her, ready to give her everything he wasn't.

What was the meaning of this, then?

With all of his heart, with all of his sincerity, he prayed that she would find the right man for her.

 

Biting his bottom lip, he tried to stop tears from forming in his own eyes. What was the use? What was the use of these tears? They had been so calm and collected on the day he called her over to the restaurant after closing, pulling her to the waiting area and sitting them both down on a plush sofa. He had explained clearly and concisely, but kindly, that he thought it was for the best if he ended things with her. Because he couldn't give her what she wanted - because it was something that couldn't be compromised on. He truly believed he was doing the right thing, a kindness. Jisoo had been completely blindsided, too shocked to say anything, but respected him too much to start questioning his reasons and respected herself too much to plead with him.

The tearful pair regarded each other's expressions, both still heartbroken, both still in love.

Jin welcomed Jisoo's embrace as she slung her arms around his neck, a hand running through his chestnut hair. It didn't take long for his broad shoulders to begin shuddering against her frame, his sobs muffled against her white cotton t-shirt, his hands gripping her waist as he pulled her as close as possible. He _missed_ her. He thought he was doing well for the half year that they had been apart, he was sleeping fine and eating fine but now that he was here with her, there was nothing but longing, an ache in his heart for her, a sudden overwhelming urge to just give her the family she wanted if it meant they could be together, regardless of how little they would have, of how unstable they would be, of how selfish it would be, of how unfair it would be. In that moment, he just wanted to hold her and never let go

Jisoo couldn't hold back her sadness any longer and she cried with him. She wasn't doing so well - she wasn't eating well or sleeping well, even with six months having passed by, she was only just starting to pull herself back together from all of the doubt and insecurity the breakup had thrust upon her as she was left alone to wonder why Jin wasn't fighting harder for them. What was wrong with her that he was able to let go so easily? Why did it seem like it was nothing for him? Was she really not that lovable after almost a decade together? She wondered if he had grown bored of her, she wondered if it really was just the baby talk. It seemed like something more, but as she hadn't asked and he hadn't offered any explanations, she was left alone with her imagination.

 

They had not given themselves the chance to find out if it was an irreconcilable difference.

They had only respected each other's wishes.

They had loved the other that much.

 

Neither of them knew how long had passed when they eventually let their arms fall from each other, their tears having dried leaving their eyes red, puffy and sore. Jisoo slid her weight off his lap and onto the floor, diverting her gaze to pick up the blanket she had taken with her while hiding and Jin looked to the kitchen beside the front door. The pair rose up together, Jisoo folding the blanket and holding it against her chest as Jin padded silently into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out the bottle of water he knew was resting inside the door, setting it on the counter top and opening the cupboard he knew contained the medicine and placed the painkillers down beside it. Jisoo always suffered with a terrible headache after crying. His head hung slightly as he stepped down into the entrance way and Jisoo watched from the partition as he slid his shoes back on.

One last time...

Jin looked up to see she was still clutching the blanket and his lips curved up slightly, raising a closed fist and nodding in encouragement which earned him a small smile from her. She stayed put as he pressed the unlock button and quietly slipped outside, careful to make sure the door didn't slam shut on his way out.


	4. (Namjoon x Jennie)

"So how did you guys meet?"

Taehyung grinned as he set down his coffee mug. The rain thrashed against the large window of Angel-in-Us cafe on the blustery November afternoon. His best friend, Jeon Jungkook - a fellow investment banker at KB - had treated him to an after-lunch coffee for once and Taehyung was not about to turn down the rare occasion where Jungkook willingly took his wallet out, despite both of them being millionaires.

"Aw man, lemme tell ya." Taehyung began, reaching into his Prada briefcase and pulling out a royal blue Chaumet ring box. "I met her ages ago, last year I think? She was walking around the Chanel boutique in Ginza, the one I always go to when I'm away, and like, man, she was just walking around piling stuff onto the staff member's arms with tears tripping down her face. She was wearing this cute little blue two piece boucle suit, God damn, she looked like an absolute dream. Even though she was crying, I just looked at her and my heart stopped and I was like, oh shit - that's my wife right there! I'm gonna marry her. Even though she was angry and throwing a fit, I don't think I'd ever seen a more beautiful woman. Anyway, so since no one else was in the store besides us, I went over to her and was all, 'Hey, girl-"

"No you weren't." Jungkook deadpanned.

"Okay fine, I stuttered over my word like a fool trying to ask her out and then she showed me her engagement ring."

"What."

"It turns out she walked in on her fiancee banging some secretary - he was a stock broker."

"That's stock brokers for you, fucking savages the lot of them."

"Exactly." Taehyung agreed, sipping his now stone-cold coffee. "So anyway she was basically going on a spree with his credit card as a final fuck-you to him, but she couldn't make it to the cash desk. I dunno what it was man, I just felt like... like if I didn't approach her, if I couldn't date her, it felt like the world was gonna end, y'know?"

"Not really, no."

"So I, like a mad man, basically ended up following her around Ginza all afternoon trying to convince her to at least give me her phone number so I could ask her on a date when we were both in Korea again, and when I contacted her again, it took a lot of pleading on my part, but eventually I managed to get her to go on a date with me and I was half expecting her to just tell me to fuck off and never bother her again after it ended, but she actually said she had a nice time and that she wanted to see me again! So we just kept at it and now... well. She's just the best person I've ever met, like, real wife material, y'know?"

"She knows her Gucci from her Saint Laurent, then."

"Boy, does she!" Taehyung beamed, shaking his ashy blonde hair out of his eyes. "So I bought this yesterday. We've only been dating nine months, but I've never been so sure about anyone, she's just the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't believe what an asshole her ex was to cheat on her like that, what an absolute tool."

"What happened to you and Joy, then?"

"We were never together." he shrugged. "She liked me a lot, even though I've been with Jennie all this time she's still hitting on me right in front of her. I've told her to stop, it's creepy and annoying."

Jungkook raised his eyebrows in mild acknowledgement, turning his gaze outside and sitting up straight in his seat as he noticed Jennie battling against the wind and a tall, lanky man following behind her trying to grab her arm, though she kept shrugging him off. His face was beet red, probably drunk from a team dinner.

"Who's that guy?" he asked, nodding over when Taehyung looked at him.

"That's... oh, shit!" he jumped out of his seat and dashed to the cafe door, his jacket blowing open the second he stepped outside and took wide strides over to his girlfriend who, upon spotting him, found the energy to zoom over to his side and cower into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from the wind and her drunk ex.

 

"Jennie, please, just give me another chance, I wanna talk!" Namjoon yelled over the wind, his cheeks burning with the alcohol he'd drowned himself in. He'd been a complete train wreck after Jennie left him without so much as hearing him out.

"I think you'd better go." Taehyung barked, already steering them back to the cafe.

"Let her speak for herself, asshole! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Who the fuck am I?"

"Tae, don't." Jennie pleaded, noticing he was about to square up. "He's not worth it."

Taehyung didn't move an inch, though circled his arms around her once more so she didn't have to look at him. The usual playful, cheerful and mischievous Taehyung had disappeared. His gaze didn't falter for a second as he stared down the taller man.

"Who the fuck am I?" he repeated with a hollow laugh. "I'm her man. I'm _hers_. I'm the father of her child. I'm her _fiance_. _That_ is who the fuck I am."

Jennie's head whipped up at his last words.

"Fiance?" she repeated, eyes as wide as saucers.

"That's right, darling. If you'll have me." he smiled down at her as she grinned up at him.

Taehyung watched as pure, unadulterated anguish covered Namjoon's face, his mouth opening and closing as he had no idea how to respond to this flood of information. It had only been nine months and she'd moved on so fast? Already engaged and pregnant to another man? A man who wasn't him? How...? Didn't he earn enough? He was so sure that his status was going to be enough to keep her around, no matter what he did. She was a gold digger through and through, a useless little rich girl who relied on others because she was so spoiled that she never got used to doing anything for herself. She'd never worked a day in her life. Who the hell was she to reject him when he'd done everything for her?

"Darling, go inside. I'll be in soon." he murmured, planting a kiss on her forehead and she nodded, grin still on her face as she managed to make it to the door of the cafe without being blown away.

"She's a gold digger, you know." Namjoon warned, unsure how to feel. He was indignant that she rejected him, but his bank account sure as fuck replenished itself after she left. And he had freedom. Nah, fuck her, this gaudy little shit could have her - see how fast he wanted to run away. "She won't work a day in her life and she'll rely on you for everything. If you want a girl with even half a braincell who's worth conversing with, you'll dump her."

Before Taehyung realised what he was doing, he was shaking his aching fist out as Namjoon cradled his jaw, stumbling back and almost crashing to the ground.

"Jennie might not be the most academic and she might not have a job, but she is an _amazing_ person. She isn't any less worthy of love just because she doesn't live up to your standard, you selfish cunt, she deserves to be cherished and loved. If you think that little of her, if you talk about her like she's less than the dirt on the bottom of your shoe then why the fuck are you here?" Taehyung growled, grabbing Namjoon by the collar, his taller height meaningless against Taehyung's strength. "You think so little of her that you thought she wouldn't be able to survive without you? You think you'd be able to do whatever the hell you wanted and she'd just take it? She's not stupid, you didn't break her self-esteem like you tried. Yeah, I heard all the stories. Thank God she's much stronger than you ever thought. She might not have realised what you were doing but I sure as fuck knew just from listening. She's not a thing to be controlled. Go buy yourself a dog if you want to lord over someone who won't ever leave you. Sleazy bastard."

"Fuck you!"

Taehyung shoved the older man to the ground where he hit the wooden decking with a thud.

"You think I don't know who you are, Kim Namjoon? Or should I say, Jonah?"

Namjoon froze as he stared up at Taehyung, shocked that he knew his mob nickname.

"H-how did you know? Who the fuck are you?"

"Take a good look at your Capo's face next time, see if he looks familiar." Taehyung smirked, straightening himself up and adjusting his tie as he watched all the colour drain from the stock broker's face. "I will say this once so pay attention: if you _ever_ contact her again, if you ever so much as _utter_ her name again, well, remember Park Jimin? To this day no one knows how he died so horrifically." he casually checked his watch and slid his hands into his trouser pockets. "No one except me."

With one last glare sent to the older man's way, Namjoon scrambled to his feet and bolted down the street where he came from.

 


	5. (Yoongi x Jisoo)

Jisoo held her hand over her eyes as she stood outside Daegu army base in the sweltering heat of mid-July. She had talked with the armed guards on duty and was made to wait outside with the other visitors - friends and family members of soldiers conscripted into military duty. One by one, the others were greeted enthusiastically by their sons and brothers until Jisoo was left alone despite having been the first to arrive. 

Forty minutes passed and the guards radioed in another message to remind the guy on the other end to tell Min Yoongi that his pretty girlfriend was still waiting.

Ten minutes later, a figure in uniform came over the hill in the distance - the casual saunter giving away that it was Yoongi. Jisoo scowled as she stood up, having rested on her haunches for a long time and Yoongi ignored her complaints as he led her inside the cool, air conditioned building less than fifty metres from the other side of the entrance gate. He sighed silently in exasperation as she walked behind him, demanding to know why she was kept waiting for so long when everyone else was met within ten minutes and Yoongi suddenly regretted ever rolling out of bed for this and Jisoo regretted making the effort of getting up early to take the train from Seoul.

 

"Did you meet me just to play games on my phone?" she asked, watching with folded arms as Yoongi concentrated on the RPG he'd gotten into before entering the base and had asked Jisoo to install it so he could catch up.

"Do you wanna order chicken?" he replied, ignoring her nagging, eyes still glued onto the device. 

What was she doing?

"Go ahead if you're hungry." she said, looking around at the other tables where other people were either happily catching up with their sons, some of them equally as distracted as Yoongi playing on their parents phones, other couples taking photos. But they weren't other couples. "I have my card so don't worry."

"I have mine, too." he drawled, hissing in disappointment as he exited out of the game and flipped the phone around in his hand to navigate to the delivery app. "What do you want?"

"You're the one stuck in here, get whatever." 

"Shall I?" he thoughtfully browsed the menu, eventually deciding upon a garlic and cheese combo, placing an order without a word and sliding the glittery rose-gold phone back over to his girlfriend, who placed it back in her bag.

"When's your next pass?" she asked, running a hand through her long, shiny chocolate brown hair.

"Weekend after next." he said, finally looking at her. "I made plans with Hoseok though, we're gonna have a guys weekend."

"Okay." she nodded, no longer caring what that could possibly mean. 

Silence.

The silence that once felt so comfortable between them had now become almost unbearable. They had been like this for the last six months since Yoongi had entered the military - even though they had been together for three years already without any issues, things had become strained. Jisoo understood that military life was no joke, but after touring around on the open day, couldn't help but feel like Yoongi wasn't exactly having a hard time. She would've believed every day involved following a strict and regimental routine with crazy early mornings and early bed times and extremely strenuous activities and asshole officers screaming at them all day. She would've believed that if he hadn't flat out told her that he spent most of his time outside of scheduled meal times and duties in his bed napping, watching TV, going to the on-site noraebang or browsing online from their computers. They had no access to phones, but virtually everything else. 

He had stopped asking about her.

He had stopped calling her every single day.

She had stopped caring.

What the hell was she doing?

 

Somewhere over the last six months, things had nosedived. Somewhere along the line, they had lost interest in each other. They weren't fighting or arguing often, they weren't cheating on each other, they had no big problems and yet they had become this miserable. They both knew that they should break up, that this strained, painful relationship that was being dragged out for far longer than it should have been, must come to an end. It had been like that for six months. And yet they hesitated because there was no real reason. There was absolutely no solid, specific reason as to why they had ended up at this point and yet it was there they found themselves, standing at a crossroad, waiting for the other person to move first because neither wanted to be the bad guy. Neither wanted to be responsible for bringing it to an end.

They were at the age where their parents had begun asking about when, not if, they would be getting married, but Jisoo had rapidly lost sight of the future she had envisioned with Yoongi.

Jisoo frowned slightly as she watched him look around the room, his expression told her he was bored out of his mind and he looked like he'd rather be anywhere except right there with her. It wasn't long before the chicken arrived and they began picking it apart together, their conversation limited to comments about what they were eating and how it tasted. They were tired of each other, but every time one of them brought the subject of their relationship up and where it was headed, they continued to skirt around the issue and assure the other that they were fine with things and why bother rocking the boat further cause they were both okay with how things were, right?

The days where Yoongi would zoom over to Jisoo's place the second he got off work, the days when they would stay up and talk for hours and hours about everything and anything, the days when they would go to an exhibition or bar hopping or shopping together, the days when he looked at her like she was the greatest gift from God and she made him feel like he was the only man on the entire planet - those days were over. They were both so aware that they should be over the moon to greet each other and spend every second they could together, they were so aware that they should be doing what they used to - taking photos and bragging about each other online to their friends who would groan and tell them to stop with their cheesiness. Instead, Yoongi stared at her fingers as she idly chipped away at the polish on her thumb and slowly tapped his own against the table, wondering whether or not he should try holding her hand. The touches and kisses that once were so natural that they bordered on unconscious were now carefully executed actions, carried out with caution lest the other person get startled or offended.

The things they refused to acknowledge were becoming harder and harder to ignore.

 

"Should we..." Jisoo began as they strolled around outside, attempting to digest their big lunch.

Their shoes scuffed against the gravel as their steps came to a slow stop.

"Stop here?" Yoongi finished, shoving his hands inside his pockets as Jisoo fidgeted with the edge of her skirt.

 

After a long moment, she met his eyes and nodded.

_Yes. Yes of course they should fucking stop, it was so God damn clear that they should just end things because they were going absolutely nowhere fas-_

"I'm not unhappy." he said.

"Me neither." she replied.

And there they were, once again having edged dangerously close to the cliff edge before reeling themselves back to safety - back to the area where revisiting the subject was now unnecessary because they didn't hate each other so really, what was the big deal?

"Aren't you tired, though?" Jisoo asked and Yoongi's eyes shot over to her.

 

What?

This wasn't part of the script.

_What?_

 

His heart hammered in his chest and his fingertips tingled as he paused before answering:

"Yes."

"Me, too."

"So should we..."

"I guess so."

 

It was with a painful awareness that they were unwilling to fight any longer that Jisoo and Yoongi ended their three year relationship with a simple exchange of goodbyes and take cares.

 

There was no regret in Jisoo’s heart as she alighted the KTX in Seoul station and ignored her mother's call, unwilling to face the woman on the other end, for she was returning to Seoul as a single woman for the first time in years. She didn't want to have to explain herself, she didn't want to have to face an inquisition about why why why  _why why_  had they broken up? She didn't want to have to justify herself, knowing that if her reason was judged as not being good enough, her mother would probably be out there begging Yoongi to reconcile with her for no other reason than they wanted her married soon and they liked Yoongi and if no one had cheated then what was the big deal if they had grown a little tired of each other?

She didn't regret anything, but why did she feel like calling him?

 

There was no regret in Yoongi's heart as he lay on his bed in his dorm, staring at the ceiling as his brothers moved in and out around him. 

For the first time in three years, he was a single man. 

His mother was going to kill him.

 

Both of them had wanted this for the last six months - it was the _only_ decision that made sense. They were tired of each other, they were tired of the relationship, they weren't affectionate verbally or physically and they were hardly taking an interest in each other's lives outside of what they did together and yet Yoongi found himself getting up and hot footing it out of his dorm and across the yard into the phone booths where he paced around:

 

"Wait... wait a minute, this..."

He stared at the phone box, sighing and turning away, knowing he didn't want to get back together.

It was over.

It was  _finally_ over.

“Shit...”


End file.
